


The Return of the Jedi

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: A Light In The Darkness [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redemption, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Luke returns to the base, and he and Ben finally talk





	The Return of the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Should be read as part of the series but can be read as a stand alone.

In the wake of gaining his freedom, he doesn’t feel like much has changed. The Resistance still give him wary looks when he passes by. As if they’re scared at any turn he’s going to whip out his lightsaber and attack them all.

It’s not like he even carries it around; in fact for that very reason, he leaves it in his room so that he doesn’t cause others to give him worried looks at every turn.

It’s not all like that, and it’s probably the only thing that keeps him sane. Rey sits with him in between training, and invites him to meditate with her, as she tries to keep up the Jedi training, even without Luke to guide her. He sits with her, and tries to give her as many pointers as he can. She’s good, even if untrained, but he knows she’s pure, unadulterated power. If she’s to improve, then she needs some sort of training, even if not in the proper Jedi ways, to be able to control it better.

She seems to appreciate it, and he’s grateful for that. While he had been pardoned on the condition of bringing down the First Order, he’s felt rather hopeless lately, and helping her train gives him a purpose.

They’re in the middle of one of their meditation sessions when he feels it. The presence in the force that had been hidden for so long. Luke Skywalker has made his presence known once more. He’s not sure what to make of it, but from the look Rey gives him, he knows she senses it too.

“I was wondering when he was going to show up,” Rey commented as she gives him a smile. She stands up, to go greet his Uncle Luke, and offers him a hand.

“I thought he said he was never coming back?” Ben asks her, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s what he claimed,” she shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. It doesn’t take him using their force bond to know that Luke returned because of him. That he ran away because of him. But now that Ben has seemingly changed sides, it was enough to draw Luke out of his self-driven exile.

Ben hesitated as he saw Rey go to greet him. The last time he saw his Uncle, he believed Ben to be too far gone, and tried to kill him.

It shouldn’t have been an excuse. It definitely did not justify why Ben fell to the Dark Side. But he would be lying if he said that it hadn’t affected him. That his own Mother’s twin brother believed him to be far too evil to save, and that he deserved death. That a boy on the verge of manhood deserved death, when his grandfather was redeemable.

It had hurt, and in that moment, he had felt more alone than he had in his entire life.

Rey looked at him, to see if he was coming, but he shook his head. He could be reacquainted with his uncle in due time. But for now, he would rather hang back. Besides, the Great Luke Skywalker would likely draw quite the audience, and the last thing he wanted was for everyone to see their eventual encounter. No, he would let Luke arrive and be greeted into the Resistance. And maybe later, whenever Ben worked up the nerve, he would go see his Uncle.

It turned out, however, that he didn’t have to wait long. No, Luke decided that he would indeed seek out Ben almost right after his arrival.

“I told Rey you couldn’t be saved,” Luke says, as he sits beside Ben on the ground. He’s not sure what to make of the comment. Does his uncle not believe that he was here for pure intentions? Did he, like half the Resistance, believe that Ben’s presence was a trap?

He shouldn’t have been surprised really. It was hardly news that his uncle didn’t believe that he was worth saving.

“I was wrong, Ben,” Luke said in a soft voice. “Just like I was wrong all those years ago about the darkness in you. I should have tried harder. I should have tried to understand why the darkness was able to root itself so deeply inside of you, and help you fight it. I should have been there for you, not just as your teacher, but as your uncle. Instead, when you most needed me, I let you down. I pushed you away. I tried to kill you.” His voice broke over the last part, and Ben looks up at him.

“Why did you?” Ben asks, without meeting his eyes. “Why was I not worth saving?”

“I was afraid,” Luke admitted. “I didn’t understand how the darkness was able to root itself inside you. On the surface your life should have been fine. You had two parents who loved you, I loved you. I didn’t look deeper. I didn’t see how much it pained you when your father was disappointed that you wouldn’t follow his footsteps. I didn’t see how much it hurt when your mother channelled her energy into the New Republic. Or when I treated you as my apprentice over my nephew. I didn’t realize just how alone you must have been for you to allow Snoke into your mind. I never regretted anything more than my actions in that moment. It was why I left. I betrayed your trust, and hurt you in ways that were truly unforgiveable.”

“I should have told you,” Ben whispered, “That Snoke was in my head. That he was trying to make me feel like I could belong by his side. I shouldn’t have kept it from you. But I was scared of how you would react.”

“And when I found out, I reacted exactly how you feared I would,” Luke sighed. “Even now, I thought you were too far gone to save. But Rey believed in you, even when I didn’t. I should have believed I could save you. I saved Darth Vader, and he was far worse than you. He only doubted himself in the end. But you, you’ve doubted your actions every step of the way. I’m sorry Ben. Can you forgive my actions?”

“Can you forgive mine?” Ben’s voice cracked.

“Yes,” Luke said, with a nod. “It was why I returned. To let you know how sorry I was that I failed you. That I forgive you. We cannot change the past, but we can change the future.”

Ben nods, and the two of them sink into silence. Rey joins them later, and the three meditate together. And from the pointers, the genuine pointers, Luke seems to be offering, he thinks Luke may be second guessing deciding to train her properly.

There was still a long way to go, but for now he would keep making amends until he made things right.

 


End file.
